Connective and muscle tissue will be studied to obtain dynamic constitutive equations relating stress to strain and strain rate. It is expected that these equations will take the form of quasi-linear hereditary integrals. These will contain dynamic moduli which may be used to obtain quantitative comparisons between tissues and the effects of parameters such as age, temperature, anatomical location, etc. The research will have the following objectives: 1. Refine the constitutive equation for collagen. 2. Develop a similar equation for elastin. 3. Mathematically extend this by composite material mathematical analysis to connective tissue. 4. Study the dynamic response of muscle fibers to develop a constitutive equation.